attends moi, je reviens
by LilyRammsteiner
Summary: La nourriture est une chose si complexe et si simple, que parfois même Sakura ne saisit pas ce qui cloche chez elle. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout va bien. Hinata est là. Elle sera sauve.


**Attends moi, je reviens**

Manger. C'est une action tellement simple, que chacun fait inconsciemment, comme une habitude et une évidence. Lorsque le ventre se tort, émet des sons disgracieux et pèse soudain lourd dans notre gorge sèche, c'est presque sans s'en rendre compte que l'on prend une fourchette et qu'on amène à ce creux au milieu de nous de quoi se remplir. Oui, manger est une évidence pour tout le monde.  
Mais Sakura n'est pas comme tout le monde. Sakura est anorexique. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Il suffit de faire attention à elle quand elle passe dans le couloir, de diriger ses yeux sur ses bras maigres, sur ses joues creuses et ses jambes squelettiques, et le mot s'imprime immédiatement dans notre cerveau, marquant sa frêle silhouette de ces syllabes qu'elle déteste plus que tout : anorexie.

La nuit, elle se tord, elle se mord, elle cri dans le vide, car c'est une fille de Charlestown, et on sait tous ce qu'il en est ; parents absents ou partis, enfant(s) seul(s), de vrais merdeux, y sont bon qu'à se taper sur la gueule ces voyous-là, un même refrain passant de lèvres en lèvres, se répandant partout comme la peste ou le choléra, rattrapant ces p'tits cons, leur montrant de plein fouet ce qu'ils sont : rien.

Confronter Sakura devant une assiette pleine, Hinata l'a fait de nombreuses fois, remplissant la vaisselle à ras bord, vantant face à elle cette cuisine tellement délicieuse, au goût fin et épicé, à la texture douce et parfaite, incandescence même du plaisir des papilles, joie du palet et de l'estomac, si bien qu'il est impossible de s'arrêter, si tant est que l'on est commencé.

Voilà le vrai fond du problème, le début de ce mal être, l'explication à ce comportement stupide : c'est le dégoût, un dégoût de tout, de ce quartier, de ces semblables, de cette vie, de cette bouffe, si ancré dans sa chair qu'elle ne fait plus attention aux mauvaises langues, rabâchant inlassablement les mêmes choses, ne cherchant pas la vérité, crachant sur ceux qui n'ont rien, parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez, parce qu'ils veulent déverser leur haine quelques parts, cette frustration de savoir qu'au fond on est pas mieux, nos yeux sont justes mieux fermés, opaques à nos existences creuses, maigres, à nos existences anorexiques. Et ça Sakura le sait. Sakura ne sait que ça, ne voit que ça, ne vit que ça. Le vide, le vide, le vide, le vide, le vide et encore et toujours le vide.

* * *

Dans ce lycée réputé, classé et vanté, elle ne sent pas inférieur, ni de trop, elle se sent juste elle, une jeune fille qui veut apprendre, qui veut connaître, découvrir, qui à soif de mots, de calculs, possédant une ambition, un rêve fou, celui d'être libre de ces préjugés, de ces conneries qui prolifèrent et rampent à ces pieds comme des rats, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, rien à prouver, tout à gagner.

* * *

Sakura est amoureuse d'Hinata, comme on aime goûter à une sucrerie, qui fond délicatement sur la langue, déposant un parfum envoûtant nous forçant à replonger la main dans le pot, voleur habile mais tremblant, la peur créant un sentiment d'excitation et la réussite une puissance éphémère dans nos artères, l'idée de s'arrêter s'est envolée et l'on continue jusqu'à ce qu'on nous dise stop, mais même quand Hinata lui cri ce mot Sakura n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de la dévorer, son unique nourriture, amour terrible de deux enfants perdues.

Lorsque leurs deux mains s'entrelacent, que leurs doigts se mélangent, que leur paume ne fond plus qu'une, c'est une mer de plénitude qui les encercle, calme au milieu de la tempête, leur tempe se reposant l'une contre l'autre, écoutant leur sang battre, rythme décalé prouvant qu'elle était là, vivante sur ce banc, devant ces gens qui les dévisagent, elle la fille de Charlestown, et elle la fille de la deuxième puissance de Boston.

Deux univers, deux chansons, un amour, un partage, un regard, des disputes comme tout le monde aussi, et puis faut pas oublier des nuits sans fin, où la lune rejoint le jour, et où le temps s'oublie un instant, repos fugitif entre deux bras doux.

* * *

Sauve moi, c'est ce que semble dire les yeux de Sakura, deux billes vertes retournées, insupportable pour les regards trop ambitieux, les irradiant d'une beauté trop violente pour leur petit être, incapable d'imaginer le désir comme unique sentiment, comme unique échappatoire, ils restent là à regarder ses formes inexistantes, son ombre plate et ses pupilles incandescentes.

* * *

Pour ceux qui l'aiment, Hinata est une étrangère, une égoïste, qui sous prétexte de rechercher du piquant laisse tomber son rang, ce truc qui enchaîne et enlève au loin, c'est une traitresse, une p'tite idiote qui sait pas reconnaître sa chance d'avoir ce qu'elle a, une salope pour les esprits les plus braves, elle gangrène la réputation de son nom à rentrer chaque fois un peu plus saoul, de se laisser dériver sur ce flot à cinquante degré qui brûle la gorge et les pensées, à dormir dans ce quartier pourri de racailles, elle finira avec une balle entre ses deux beaux yeux de lune sans nuage, ses deux yeux de traînés. Mais elle s'en fout, elle elle aime vraiment de tout son cœur une autre personne, et si elle aime la boisson ce ne sont pas eux qui crèveront d'un cancer du foie à quarante balaies, les cheveux gras et les murs de l'appart' jaune de graisse.

Oser, c'est son nouveau mot, son cri de guerre, son arme secrète et son idéal, et Sakura trouve ça drôle, la p'tite timide de service qu'emmerde son cousin parce que t'ai qu'un con, j'rentrerais pour rien au monde, et la baffe qui part, montrant que c'est inutile de donner un second ordre, qu'elle est trop forte maintenant pour se laisser illusionner par des discourts écrits à l'avance et resservis à toutes les sauces. Elle marque son territoire de pensée, montre aux autres qu'ils peuvent aller se faire foutre, voir enculer, c'est pas son problème, elle préfère se barrer avec sa copine loin de vos p'tites vies de merde, je n'ai ni Dieu ni maître ni qui que ce soit, mais elle rajoute quand même j'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur, parce que c'est encore son cousin, il y a ce putain de lien du sang, ce liquide rouge qui a le pouvoir de rapprocher deux personnes aux visions opposées.

Bouches ouvertes quand les deux nanas quittent la classe, yeux exorbités quand ledit cousin reste là, juste à regarder sa protégée se faire la malle, et le sourire de Sakura qui énerve, sourire amusé par la situation qui lui échappe, face à eux qui pensent tout savoir, la voilà qui quitte le lieu de son rêve, sans se poser aucune question, suivant Hinata qui la tire, agrippant avec force ses doigts sans chair jusqu'au grille, jusqu'à chez elle, vielle immeuble bourré de cons et de connes, qui croient encore que tout peut aller mieux en restant sur leur canapé, à regarder les infos et prier, et son ventre qui se tord, qui veut à manger, et la balance jamais assez basse, et les assiettes d'Hinata qui ont l'air si délicieuses et sa tête qui veut arrêter de tourner.

* * *

Les rayons qui s'étalent, qui s'allongent, aspergeant les clients de couleurs criardes, attirant l'attention, avant que le cerveau ne juge rapidement le produit, ne s'attardant pas plus là, passant à la suite, zappant à l'envie, oubliant la moitié et retenant l'inutile. Et Sakura qui cherche ce que veut Hinata, écœurer jusqu'au vomissement de tous ces étalages, de toutes ces choses qui semblent lui crier goûte nous, qui l'engueule d'être comme elle est, anorexique au milieu des céréales et du chocolat, des surgelés et des steaks hachés, le fromage qui sent mauvais s'infiltrant exprès dans ses narines, la faisant chavirer, perdre sa trajectoire, rendant ses pieds gauches, trébuchant toutes seules, rageant dans son crâne contre ces aliments à la con, ces couillons qu'attendent juste qu'on les mordre, qu'on les digère, qui veulent rien d'autre qu'on grossisse, amassant les bourrelets sur le ventre, effaçant les orteils de notre champs de vision, gonflant le corps jusqu'à faire péter le cœur, tuyau bouché et embouteillage dans les livraisons d'oxygènes, nécrose des tissus, infarctus du myocarde, mort pendant la réanimation inefficace, et les muscles qui se décrispent soudain, laissant le visage avec une expression affreuse ineffaçable, joues gonflées et bouche ouverte attendant la dernière bouchée qu'arrivera pas, ouais rien que des couillons. Et elle tangue encore, laissant finalement ses jambes la lâcher, ses bras étaler dans un fracas les conserves au sol, ses fesses amortissant la chute et sa langue qui peut pas s'empêcher de couiner sa surprise de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

Sous les automatismes, elle vérifie qu'elle est pas cassée, tâtant son organisme comme on révise une voiture, le moteur est ok, la motricité des articulations aussi, reste plus qu'à tester la vitesse, alors elle accepte la main qu'on lui tend, ne regarde pas la personne, pensant qu'il sera toujours temps quand elle sera debout, qu'elle aura retrouvé de la hauteur, croise enfin l'inconnu à la gentillesse admirable, s'aperçoit que c'est pas un inconnue et s'indigne qu'est-ce tu fous là, rien il réplique, je fais des courses, et il soulève son panier remplie de ravioli et de jambon, preuve à l'appuie de la véracité de ces dires, ne pouvant être mis en doute elle souffle pour elle, essaye de s'esquiver mais c'est peine perdu, il engage la conversation tout en l'aidant à ramasser sa maladresse, bravo pour Hinata, comment t'as fait pour lui dénouer les cordes vocales. Elle répond pas, faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur que s'il veut dégager se sera sans regret, mais il continu, persévérant dans sa tentative de la faire parler, cherchant de toute évidence à jouer avec elle, un gosse qui torture un escargot au soleil avec un bâton parce qu'il a rien de mieux à faire, déversant son ennui sur son innocente victime muette, sans défense face à ce géant, et toi tu fait quoi, je pense pas que ces tomates soit pour toi, un nouveau pic qui n'atteint pas sa cible, celle-ci esquivant avec adresse, le poids des habitudes.

Elle sait que l'ignorer est puérile, mais elle est fatiguée, elle ne se sent pas à l'aise, le froid s'empare d'elle, elle frissonne, sa peau se dresse de petites boules, et ses yeux n'arrivent plus à tenir face à ces deux pupilles noires, qui la transpercent, qui la font voyager. Elle veut se laisser bercer, elle veut sentir les seins d'Hinata contre sa joue, alors elle entreprend de lui répondre, desserrant ses lèvres, qui te dit que c'est pour moi elle demande, ça le fait sourire, évidemment, il pense de suite à sa copine, sourit encore plus, avant de répliquer, acide, dommage avec un peu plus de chair tu pourrais trouver mieux que cette garce, elle bute sur son dernier mot, elle en vient à se questionner bêtement sur l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver mieux, parce qu'elle ne veut qu'Hinata, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a quitté, lui, qu'elle la laissé là, avec sa famille qui l'étouffe, sa mère qui se prend pour une italienne, son père qui perd tout leurs blés au poker, c'est pour ça qu'il lui en veut, lui aussi c'est qu'un enfant, ils l'ont perdu en court de route, il arrive plus à grandir, il se crée un monde où il est le roi, et lorsque son trône s'écroule, il ne sait rien faire d'autre que blesser le coupable qui l'a trahit. Touchée elle s'approche de lui, il est grand, elle a l'impression de posséder la taille d'une fourmi, et elle lui caresse les cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux noires, aussi ténébreux que lui, descendant sur son visage, finissant par effleurer ses pommettes saillantes qu'elle lui a toujours jalousé, clôturant cette rencontre par un soupir, mélange de lassitude et de tristesse, le voilà qui ne rajoute rien, s'en retourne sans demander son reste, rejoignant ses potes qui l'attendent, leur rire résonnant au loin et saturant l'air de Sakura qui doit se mordre l'intérieure de la bouche pour ne pas imploser.

* * *

Dans le salon, la pièce vibre d'une vieille musique folk, calmant les nerfs de Sakura quand cela est nécessaire, elle boit une tisane bouillante, n'épargnant ni son palais ni son œsophage de la chaleur blessante, buvant presque cul-sec, s'en resservant, cherchant à faire comme Hinata, à se bourrer avant qu'elle ne revienne d'une de ses sorties, les feuilles de menthes et de tilleul finissant par lui donner la gerbe, elle court se pencher au dessus de la cuvette, rejetant le peu de matière qu'elle possédait. Elle n'a pas pour but de se comporter de manière intelligente, à quoi bon, personne ne viendra lui dire que c'est bien, et puis ça ne sert à rien, ça changera pas grand chose qu'elle mange une assiette par jour, elle se sentira juste comme à l'étroit dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien, alors que de toute manière elle va bien finir par mourir à la fin des fins, comme ceux qu'on fait des actions biens, qui ont réagi intelligemment, qui ont mangé ce qu'on leur servait dans leur assiette, au jugement dernier ça pèsera rien, vaut mieux qu'elle se fasse plaisir, qu'elle dégobille chaque cuillerée dans les toilettes, qu'elle se regarde dans le miroir et se dise encore, encore plus, toujours plus, plus, plus, plus, plus.

* * *

Hinata est rentrée, penchée sur Sakura, inerte au sol, elle n'est même pas capable de rire ou pleurer, trop parti dans les nuages de l'alcool pour avoir une réaction, s'asseyant juste sur le canapé, dans le silence, observant ce qui l'entoure, un instant de pause entre cette valse sans fin de la vie qui avance sans prendre les gens épuisés sur le côté. Elle respire le calme, puis glisse jusqu'à Sakura, entrelaçant sa main à la sienne, juste heureuse qu'elle est attendue qu'elle revienne, juste là, près de cet amour cruel et flingueur, de cet amour sans issu où aucune des deux n'arrivent à entrevoir le bout du tunnel.

* * *

Je crois que cela mérite quelques explications : premièrement, les longues phrases sont un effet de style rechercher et voulue, qui peut ne pas plaire, mais que j'affectionne particulièrement et que j'ai voulu tenter ici. Ensuite, les dialogues peuvent paraître aussi en complète erreur de ponctuation, avec des sujets qui changent de personne au milieu d'une phrase, mais là encore, c'est voulue, et j'aime le rythme que ça donne au texte.

C'est une sensation de vertige que j'ai voulu donner à la lecture, et que j'ai d'ailleurs un peu eu à l'écriture.

Toute critique est la bienvenue, j'ai écrit ce texte il y a quelques années déjà et je l'ai corrigé récemment, mais les modifications sont tellement minimes que des commentaires constructifs pour avancer et m'améliorer seraient vraiment très agréable.


End file.
